


Bought and Paid For

by skargasm



Series: Bought & Paid For [1]
Category: BtVS - Fandom
Genre: M/M, dub dom/sub - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-17
Updated: 2010-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bought and paid for, but for what purpose?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bought and Paid For

**Title:** Bought and Paid For  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Pairing(s):** Spike/Xander  
 **Beta(s):** Unbeta'd but proofread  
 **Prompt(s):** [](http://community.livejournal.com/nekid_spike/profile)[**nekid_spike**](http://community.livejournal.com/nekid_spike/) prompt : Prostitution and Imprisonment  
 **Master Post :** [master](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/66540.html)  
 **Part :** 1/?  
 **Disclaimer:** Hmmm, mine? Nah!  
 **Summary:** Bought and paid for, but for what purpose?  
 **A/N :** This _definitely_ isn't my normal style! Part 2 has squicked a few people so please read with caution This has been written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/angst_bingo/profile)[**angst_bingo**](http://community.livejournal.com/angst_bingo/) which should be a bit of a warning. Part 2 is way darker than Part 1.

 _  
**Bought and Paid For - Spike/Xander - 1**   
_

* * *

  
~ A ~

Will shivered as a gust of wind swept under his duster and whipped around his body. Fuckin' hell, it was cold tonight. And when it was cold, the punters were just not interested - no one wanted to whip it out for a quick bj in a darkened alley when you were likely to get frostbite. Sucking hard on his cigarette, he contemplated going back to his flat - sorry, _apartment_ as the Americans called it. Rolling his eyes, he checked up and down the street. Bugger this, if he didn't get a punter in the next five minutes he was going home and fuck the money.

Sighing because he knew full well he couldn't afford to say fuck the money, and going home without at least one score meant sneaking past the landlord again, he stamped his feet in his Doc Maartens and prayed to whoever would listen that he would get _someone_ willing to pay out. Flinching as his cigarette burned all the way down and singed his fingers, he dashed it away, cursing as sparks flew back and caught him in the eye.

"Fuck!" Blinking rapidly, eyes watering, he rubbed his eyes.

"Looks painful." The voice caught him completely unaware, and he stumbled back into the wall. Swiping the water from his eyes, he turned to where the sound had come from. How the fuck the guy had managed to sneak up on him was anyone's guess but he'd prayed and it looked like it had been answered. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." The voice came closer. Will looked up into hazel eyes, squinting against the wind. He looked the guy up and down, taking in the windswept dark hair, hazel eyes in a tanned face, wide mouth spread in a smile that made you want to trust him.

He was tall - over six feet - with broad shoulders padded out even more in a hefty pea coat. His hands were tucked deep into the pockets of his coat, and Will could see dark jeans on long legs, hefty hiking boots on his feet.

"'m alright - you just startled me is all. What ya looking for mate?" Cocking his hip, Will put his hands on his hips, fingers pointing towards the goods to get the guy interested. Not that the man seemed to need directions - as soon as Will's jacket had slipped open he'd made a very comprehensive survey of Will from head to toe. He'd taken in the heavily dyed white blond hair forced into spikes all over his head; bright blue eyes in a pale face, sharp cheekbones, strong nose and pouty reddy pink lips. Will was built long and lean, muscular without being muscle-bound. He kept himself fit - running from the police helped, but the punters he came across weren't looking for curves, seeming to prefer his angular shape. He hadn't had any complaints so far and generally made out alright - unless the weather was piss ugly, like tonight. The other regulars had given up, but he needed one score to have his rent money for the month and there was no way he was going back to living on the streets if he could help it.

"Depends what it's going to cost me."

"That depends on what ya want." The man smiled and stepped closer, close enough that his coat brushed against Will's duster. Straightening from the wall, Will looked up and smiled. "You tell me what ya want and we can discuss price. How's that sound?"

"Sounds good. There's a café down there" the man gestured with his head, "fancy a coffee to warm up and discuss terms?"

"Normally get straight down to business mate - not really got time to chat."

"Looks quiet to me - I think you could make the time to chat if you wanted to. Come on, one coffee on me, and who knows what else you'll get?" The smile was back, wide and blindingly white, and Will found himself nodding and following as the man started walking down the block towards the all night café. Shivering, he took a few running steps so they were walking side by side, the bulk of the taller, heavier man protecting him from some of the wind. One coffee wouldn't hurt: he could warm up a bit, get a better look at the man, see if he could figure out his kink. Once you knew a punter's kink, you were halfway there to the green stuff and that's what counted.

~ B ~

The café was warm, the hot chocolate heating him up from the inside as he sipped it slowly, looking over the table at the man. He hadn't taken off the coat and was sat back in his chair, staring at Will and smiling. The silence became uncomfortable, and Will shuffled in his chair and coughed.

"So - your dime mate."

"So it is. How much for the night?" Will shook his head, not sure he'd heard correctly. The night? No one wanted a hooker for a whole night, not unless it was a party and he didn't do those any more, had seen too many of his street friends get knocked about and messed up.

"Don't do parties mate, don't do gang bangs. If you're the scout, I suggest you move along and find someone else for you and your friends to share."

"Who said anything about a party? I'm talking me and you, how much for the night?"

"S'not so much about the time - it's more about what you're wanting. Everything costs mate, just different rates for different things."

"Okay. How about $500 dollars for the night, anything goes." A swift intake of breath, and Will struggled not to show anything on his face. $500 would go a long way to getting him through the cold spell - he could eke that out for a little while, maybe even have a break. Mind you, no point having that money if he was hospitalised or something.

"Anything goes? Don't think so - I don't do rough stuff, no blood, no drugs and no bare-back."

"What, even if I showed you my latest blood test results?"

"Who the hell carries around their blood test results? You know, I think there's something dodgy about you mate - thanks for the chocolate and all that but I'm gonna go." Will pushed to his feet but was jerked back from leaving by the hand that suddenly took his wrist. Shoving his other hand into the pocket of his duster, he fingered the blade he had hidden there. The café was quiet but not _that_ quiet - he didn't want things to get nasty and he end up in jail or something. "Think you're gonna wanna let that go, mate. Don't touch what you ain't bought."

The man didn't even hesitate, warm hand staying exactly where it was, his grip tight but not pinching - he was literally just holding Will in place. With his other hand he reached into his jacket and pulled out a white envelope and offered it to Will.

"Open it." Flicking his eyes away from the man's face, Will looked at the envelope. What would it prove anyway? Anyone could fake blood test results and he had no way of proving whether whatever was in that envelope belonged to the bloke. "I said open it." Will reached for the envelope without thinking, obeying the voice out of instinct. As soon as Will took the envelope, the man released his hand and gestured back to the chair. Will sat down and opened the envelope, pulling out a sheaf of A4 papers. The heading said Sunnydale Medical Facility, and scanning his eyes over the page Will could see that they were indeed a set of blood test results, everything clear for one Alexander Harris.

"So what, _Alex_?? Doesn't prove anything." He looked over and Alexander was passing him his driving licence, the name and picture confirming he was one Alexander Harris. Yeah, they could be faked but why would someone bother? If Will wouldn't take that much cash for one night, someone else sure as hell would.

"Half the money upfront. I get to make a phone-call, tell a friend where I am. And like I said, no blood, no rough stuff and no drugs." Alex nodded and reached into his pocket again, pulling out an expensive cell-phone and handing it over to Will. Flipping it open, Will dialled from memory, praying that Wesley would answer. There was no way in hell he wanted to lose out on the chance of that much money, but he wasn't an idiot - he knew boys went missing all the time and he and Wes always took precautions when a punter wanted something out of the ordinary. They even had a code word if they needed rescuing although to date they hadn't had to use it.

"Hello, Wyndham-Pryce Escort Agency, how can I help you?"

"Hey Wes, you can drop the act - it's just me."

"No act as you well know, William. Just because the Wyndham-Pryce Escort Agency consists of only me is no reason to let standards slip. So what can I do for you? Don't tell me you're still out there? Will, I've told you time and time again, we could make a fortune if we combined our businesses. Why there's - "

"Wes, not now 'kay? Got a punter wants the whole night and happy to pay for the privilege. Name's Harris, Alex Harris. Just ringing to let you know right? Gonna call and let you know where I am too so no funny business goes on. You got my back?"

"Yes of course, of course. Ring me when you get to your destination and when you get home tomorrow."

"Will do, mate. Thanks."

"Anytime William, and please try to be careful." Smirking, Will slapped the phone closed and handed it back to Alex.

"Can I call when we get back to wherever?"

"Certainly. Are you finished?" Alex gestured to the cup of hot chocolate, long gone cold and congealing slightly on the top.

"Yeah, all done. Where we going?"

"Copthorne Villas. I have an apartment there. You'll be surrounded by people, all you have to do is shout." Will nodded - he knew the Villas. Not uptown but not slum either.

"You native then?" Alex shook his head, a hand on Will's back leading him out of the café.

"No. Just some place I stay when I am here." Alex took long strides and Will had to semi-trot to keep up. If they kept this pace all the way back to the Villas, he'd be no use to Alex unless he wanted a still dummy for a partner. About to mention this to Alex, Will stopped beside the man as he tugged some keys out of his pocket and pointed them just down the street. A beeping sound and four flashes showed where he had obviously parked his car, and hiding a smile, Will followed Alex to the vehicle.

~ C ~

Phone call to Wes over with, Spike strolled around the room - picking up and putting down the few knick knacks that decorated the place. It was sparsely furnished - small television in the corner, a two seater sofa, a coffee table and a bureau against the wall, various figurines scattered over it. There were a couple of unicorns but they mainly seemed to be small action figures, and Will vaguely recognised a symbol from Babylon Five.

When they had arrived, Alex had shrugged out of his pea coat, dropped it over the arm of the chair and gone into the kitchen. He came back out holding two glasses of amber liquid, ice clinking against the glass. He walked over to Will, holding out one of the glasses then smiling.

"You can choose whichever one you want - that way you'll know I haven't drugged it." Flinching at the obviousness of his paranoia, Will reached out and accepted the offering, exchanging it for the cell-phone. "Happier now you've called in?" Sipping the scotch which burned nicely as it slid down his throat, Will nodded. "Good. Let's get the rest of this settled shall we?" Alex held out his hand, and Will frowned.

"What?"

"Knife please. There's no way I'm handing over $250 to someone who might decide to knife me and do a runner." Will blushed, taking his hand out of his pocket where he had been unconsciously playing with the blade. It was a habit, that was all - he'd never even pulled it, let alone used it.

"Not giving you my knife. How about I hang the coat up? That way it's not on my person. And you know I ain't going out in that weather without my coat." Alex stood considering for a moment, then nodded. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a wad of notes, and Will's eyes almost bugged out of his head. "Man, are you insane?? Don't tell me you were walking around this town carrying all of that?" Alex shrugged and held out the money.

"It's all there - you can count it if you want." Almost unable to believe his luck, Will flicked through the notes to check that they were all actually cash and not wads of plain paper. They looked fine to him, so he tucked them into his pocket and pulled his jacket off, walking over to leave it on the hook on the back of the door. Turning back to Alex, he felt nervous which was stupid - he'd been doing this for nearly a year. Admittedly, he generally didn't do more than blow jobs - most men wouldn't pay out for the whole thing when a bj would do - but he certainly wasn't a virgin. The reason he was in the damn town was because he'd followed his heart and been dumped. Knocking back the rest of the scotch, he winced as fire raced down his throat. Right, time to earn his dosh then.

He slunk over towards Alex, dropping the glass onto the coffee table as he walked past it. He stood in front of Alex, reaching for the heavy belt at the waistband of his jeans, pulling the tab out and working to undo it. Alex's hands gripped both of his wrists, stopping him from doing anything further. He looked up, exasperated.

"What now mate?" Alex smiled at him and jerked his head towards the door that obviously led to the bedroom. "Well alright then." Will clapped once, rubbed his hands together and turned towards the door. "Come on." Maybe Alex was shy? Cos he certainly wasn't dominant or anything like that, letting Will lead him almost docilely towards the bedroom. Turning, he looked up and smiled at Alex before pushing the door open and walking through. He reached blindly for the light switch, flicking it on and turning to look the room over. His eyes widened as he looked around, his mouth dropping open. "Ruddy fuck."  


* * *

[Two](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/65070.html)

* * *


End file.
